deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug vs Black Cat
Description Good Luck vs Bad Luck, as two masked ladies, with enhanced abilities, which includes superhuman ability, and the powers of luck manipulation, are going to face each other and fight to the death. Will Good Luck bug wins or Bad Luck cat wins? Interlude Wiz: Good Luck vs Bad Luck. Boomstick: They both had enhanced abilities, which also included superhuman ability, and the powers of luck manipulation. Wiz: They are also two masked ladies, and also in love with superhero boys. Miraculous Ladybug, the protector of Paris. Boomstick: And Black Cat, the partner of friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ladybug Wiz: There are seven charms around the world, or possibly more than seven. They allow their wielders an incredible transformation and amazing powers, their charms are animals. Boomstick: Yeah, each miraculous are based on an animal: Bee, Turtle, Fox, Peacock, Moth, and the two most powerful are Cats and Ladybug. But Wiz, there are few more of them, like Monkey and Dragon. Wiz: The villain known as Hawk Moth, identified as Gabriel Agreste, is the one who can make people as akumatized by a dark butterflies. Only because they has upset or angry emotional. Boomstick: For a moment there, I thought you meant Akuma from Street Fighter. Wiz: This girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is the one who wields ladybug miraculous. That Kwami's name is Tikki. Boomstick: She is a half French by her father's side and a half Chinese by her mother's side. She's in love with Adrien Agreste, also known as Cat Noir. Wiz: She has a Yo-Yo as her weapon. Boomstick: Okay, who would pick a toy Yo-Yo as a weapon? Wiz: It's not like a toy, it's kind of like a little dangerous equipment. Boomstick: So, is it like Balthazar Bratt's Yo-Yo? Wiz: Kinda. But it is a unbreakable Yo-Yo, it can also do Grappling Hook. Boomstick: It can also do Rapid Spin. Wiz: It can be a computer too. Boomstick: There she have Lucky Charm, which summon a random object and reserves any damage cause an akumatized. Wiz: The Lucky Charm is the signature power of the Ladybug Miraculous, she can hurls her Yo-Yo into sky and uses her power to spawn a random object like Boomstick mentioned. Boomstick: She can stop a T-Rex with one Yo-Yo shot, she survived being flung across Paris with no damage at all, can run on walls, and can broke all the lights in the room with a single throw of a bouncy ball and defeated akumatized! Wiz: She can stop every akumatized, even if she with her partner Cat Noir. Boomstick: Her Miraculous Magic can be used against her, her Lucky Charm drains power, and she can be clumsy if not focused. But she is skilled and she'll do everything that can stop akumatized and Hawk Moth. Ladybug: Tikki, spots on! Black Cat Wiz: Spider-Man is one of the most popular and successful marvel superhero. Boomstick: And he is very lucky that he gets so many girlfriends! One of them is Felicia Hardy, known as Black Cat. Wiz: Felicia Hardy was born to Walter and Lydia Hardy, his father was a world renowned cat burglar. Boomstick: During her freshman year in college, she went to party and was nearly raped by that drunk student in a bathroom. That's really messed up. Wiz: She was saved by Ryan, and then they both became close friends. Well, until one night Ryan demanded that it's time for their relationship to become physical. Boomstick: She began training in fighting styles and acrobatics. Wiz: She also decided to utilize her new skills to follow in the footsteps of her father, but she was arrested. After being arrested, she was freed by her father's mentor named Black Fox. Boomstick: Then she donned the costume in order to break her father out of prison, she was called Black Cat! Wiz: On the same night she first met Spider-Man, he was her first man to trust and grew love to him. Boomstick: Black Cat is a skilled thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. Wiz: She has reflexes, stamina, and agility of an Olympic level acrobatic. However, she is capable of many exceptional feats, she has great physical endurance. Boomstick: She have Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility, Peak Human Strength, and Retractable Claws. Wiz: She has the same durability as any human. Boomstick: Heck, she is even beautiful. Along with MJ. Wiz: Um... Anyway, she can use her claws to tear anyone she crosses. Boomstick: You know what's also crazy? She defeated Carnage before! Spider-Man used to have hard time with him. Wiz: Black Cat is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without hurting herself at all. Boomstick: Black Cat's speed is similarly enhanced, though to levels that are slightly beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete! Wiz: She can defeat Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, and Doppelganger. Or some people like them. Boomstick: That is because she's badass! Black Cat: Me? I'm Black Cat, and I just crossed your path. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle In New York Black Cat was bored, she was sitting in top of the building, thinking what she may do next. Black Cat: I should probably go to France, they may have good diamonds. So Felicia pack her stuff, put her costume in there, and went to airplane. In Paris Felicia has a new apartment, she stay there until night. Beginning at night, she was wearing her costume, she has become Black Cat. She sneak in a jewelry shop, she grabs a few jewelry she liked. Marinette was out walking in a street, she saw a thief in a jewelry shop, she noticed it's time to be hero. She went to alleyway to transforms. Marinette: Tikki, there's a thief in a jewelry shop. It's time to transform. Black Cat was done stealing jewelry so she tries to sneak out, but suddenly a Yo-Yo hits her bag, Black Cat turned around and see Ladybug. Black Cat: Of course, there is a superheroes in France too. Why didn't I think about that? Ladybug: Stop right there, thief! Surrender or we can do this in hard way. Black Cat: Oh sweetie, don't you know who I am? I'll never surround. Ladybug: Then we can do this in hard way. Black Cat charges at Ladybug, Ladybug swings her Yo-Yo at Black Cat which she dodge it, Black Cat kicks Ladybug straight in the face. Black Cat prepares her claws and charges at Ladybug, Ladybug jumps over Black Cat and kicks her back, Black Cat quickly turn around and tries to slash Ladybug. Ladybug hits Black Cat with a Yo-Yo, Ladybug takes out her another Yo-Yo and swings it at Black Cat, but Black Cat blocks it, Black Cat tries to slashes Ladybug. Ladybug kept dodging and punch Black Cat in the face, Ladybug tries to kick Black Cat but Black Cat grabs her leg and slam her into ground. Black Cat lifts Ladybug by the arm and she headbutts Ladybug, Ladybug fell on the ground. Black Cat: Hm, I've fought someone like you before. Whatever your name is... Ladybug: The name's Ladybug. Ladybug tries to kick Black Cat, but she dodged, Ladybug then attempts to uppercuts Black Cat. Black Cat grabs Ladybug and throws her out of a window, Black Cat grabs her bag and tries to run away, Ladybug with her Yo-Yo hits Black Cat in the head. Black Cat has no choice but to throw a bag in street lamp just to be protected. Ladybug: So you are akumatized? Black Cat: What? Ladybug: Wait, where do you come back? Black Cat: The only information I gonna give you, is I came from United States, New York. Happy now? Ladybug: Well still, I'm gonna put you down. Black Cat swings her claws at Ladybug multiple times that Ladybug kept dodge, then Black Cat attempts to kick Ladybug, Black Cat then slashes Ladybug. Black Cat headbutts Ladybug, Ladybug then manages to throw a punch at Black Cat's face. Ladybug: I think this is too much, it's time for... LUCKY CHARM! Ladybug flings her Yo-Yo upward to see her lucky charm ability. Black Cat: How did she do that? No matter, I have to end this now. Black Cat went and slashes Ladybug in the stomach, the result of her lucky charm fell on the ground, it was a red, black, Diamond. Black Cat: What is this? Black Cat pick it up, as she did that, Ladybug tries to trick Black Cat but Black Cat notices and she kicks Ladybug away. Black Cat: Alright, no more trick. As Ladybug was about to throw her next fist at Black Cat, Black Cat blocks it by catching it, she then wraps her arms around Ladybug to try to choke her. Ladybug is struggling to escape. Black Cat: Since you're about to die, Ladybug. I'll tell you my name, I'm Black Cat. And I just crossed your path. Ladybug: That's... Nice... I won't give up losing to you... Ladybug pull out her Yo-Yo and wraps it around Black Cat's neck, Black Cat groans. Ladybug was trying to choke Black Cat softly, Black Cat with her claws slashed Ladybug's neck and then she snaps her neck. Ladybug's corpse was laying on a ground, she was dead. Black Cat gets up. Black Cat: Maybe I went too far on this kid, I should go before police come... Black Cat jumps to get her bag, and then she escapes. =Poll= Who will win? Miraculous Ladybug Black Cat Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Damn, Felicia took too far... Wiz: Black Cat was tough for Ladybug, since she is very strong and durable than Ladybug. Boomstick: Yeah, Black Cat survived being crushed by a freaking Rhino! Wiz: Ladybug may have Speed Advantages due to her reacting and dodging laser beams and once pushed her partner Cat Noir out of the way of a lightning strike. A lightning bolts strikes at the speed of 1/3 the speed of light, which is about 220,000,000 or 330,000,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: But just a question tho, couldn't Lucky Charm beat Black Cat just like all of akumatized? Wiz: While that's true but Black Cat wouldn't just stand there like all akumatized, she can just move fast to defeat Ladybug before Ladybug could find something to beat her. Boomstick: Oh that's true. Wiz: And yes Ladybug did defeat powerful akumatized but Black Cat defeated way more powerful than them, such as Spider-Man, Carnage, and Venom. Boomstick: Ladybug's weapons like Yo-Yo was impressed but Black Cat could just dodge them everytime. Wiz: Black Cat's strength is increased to the maximum of human potential, enabling her to lift 800 lbs with maximum effort. Advantages: Black Cat winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Skilled * Defeated Spider-Man and Carnage before Disadvantages: Ladybug loser * Stronger * Faster * Experience * Lucky Charm only stops akumatized Boomstick: Ladybug was squashed by a cat, but that was a miraculous battle! Wiz: The winner is Black Cat! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1